The Next Logical Step
by SJ Winterdragon
Summary: Sirius Black Plans Severus's stag night before he is to marry Hermione Granger


The Next Logical Step  
- or -  
Wandering with Difficulty aka Staggering.  
  
*Hick* Sirius? * Hick* Sirius, please tell me again, if you would, WHY I am sitting, freezing my arse off out side.. outside ... * Hick *  
Severus Snape turned his head - a little too quickly- to look behind him. The sign read 'Flourish and Blots' he realised this half a second later, when his brain caught up with his line of sight.  
  
"Blourish and Flots" he announce with a snort and a sway. His head swam dangerously as he tried to look up at the grinning but no less pissed Sirius Black, next to whom stood, nee wobbled, two Ron Weasley's and fortunately still only one Harry Potter.  
  
" Because" Slurred Sirius, " Remus needed to use the little boys room" He staggered dangerously to the left as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder indicating the alley way behind them and bumped in to Harry nearly knocking the poor boy over.  
  
" Sirius, that's an alleyway" Snape drawled with obvious distaste.  
  
" Any port in storm" He beamed.  
  
At that moment Harry potter choose to join his former potions master in the gutter. How appropriate, he thought. Offering a hand out for shaking and a hearty thump on the back.  
  
" Snape!" he declared, " you're a bastard"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter"  
  
"Now, now don't be modest" Grinned Harry "we all know its true, and I personally find it to be your most re deeming feature" * Hick * " However -" He paused. His eyes boggled slightly and his lips pressed tightly, defiantly together. For a moment Snape was sure he was about to chuck up and moved his leg to a less vulnerable position, but he was most impressed to see that after a second or two the boy who still lived, had him self under control and continued.  
  
"However - 'Mione loves you, and to me, that's all that matters."  
  
Ron, who up until now had been leaning against a lamppost smiling benignly to him self perked up -  
  
"Harry, I'm gonna be sick" and dashed off after Remus toward the alleyway, Harry stood up gave a shrug, flashed an apologetic grin and followed him.  
  
" My sentiments exactly" said Sirius taking Harry's place on the curb. "Look, mate, we're all really happy for you, for Hermione and you." His eyes where glazed. Only when this drunk would Sirius ever call him 'mate' Severus shook his head.  
  
" And I'm really please you asked me to be your best man"  
  
"Hermione asked you to be my best man." He corrected with a growl.  
  
" This has been the best stag night I've been on in 23 years!" Snape snorted again "- and I apologise for the dancing veela troop, that wasn't fair, but I wouldn't have guessed you to be a man of such high moral standards!" he barked a laugh which was followed by an ungraceful belch.  
  
Snape waved his hand dismissively. " At least young Mr. Weasley - Ron" he corrected himself " enjoyed it"  
  
"Yes" frowned Black, " not quite sure what we're going to tell Lavender about that though.  
  
" Or Miss Weasley"  
  
"Hmm, poor Harry Maybe you could slip him a lethe solution or something before we get him home"  
  
At this Remus Lupin appeared on the other side of the street and walked - amazingly enough - in a straight line towards Severus and Sirius.  
  
" You know, I think we're a bad influence on those boys - Harry's just apparated Ron home, I don't think he could have taken much more." He smiled wickedly in a way that reminded Severus of this placid man's wolf nature. In a far too jolly away he clapped his hands together "We'll chaps what's next?"  
  
Both men groaned  
  
"Remus? How much have you had to drink?" Asked Snape  
  
"About the same amount as you -why?"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Good night Remus"  
  
"What do you mean? We're only just started!" The Grey haired man looked slightly hurt  
  
"Remus, I have a hand fasting to attend in the morning and I would rather not be late" In the last few moments Severus's head had started to throb and he desperately wanted to return to his lab and make up some cure all for sickness, hangover's, and possibly food poisoning before he ended up joining Ron Weasley in being physically ill.  
  
" No, no, true enough, true enough, if Hermione didn't kill you for not turning up I'm bloody sure Molly Weasley would!"  
  
And so with a look of concentration, and a sudden 'POP' Snape was gone.  
  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Stood for a few seconds looking at the spot where the Hogwarts Potions Master had sat then at each and laughed, before wandering, with some difficulty along diagon alley back toward the leaky cauldron. 


End file.
